Incarcerated Nightmares
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Tess once had a great life, but soon she was taken hostage in a city she was supposed to call home. This is why she joined the rebellion to bring Praxis down. WARNING! VERY EXPLICIT AND VERY MATURE. A LOT OF ADULT SCENES THAT ARE BOTH DISTURBING AND GORY.
1. Prologue

It was quiet in the room as I stared at the man before me. Blood covered his face and his eyes were rolled back into his head. What was he doing here? Each prisoner had their own cell in the castle, but this man had been thrust into this room with _me_?

I swallowed hard and approached him silently, I knelt down beside him and tore a piece of cloth off of my ratty clothes and sponged away the blood that was on his head. There was a large cut on his head and I bit my lip hard.

It was the only mark on his body, he didn't have a tattoo on his face like the Krimson Guard members, so I knew he hadn't been a member that decided to abandon his duty. But usually the people that were brought here were part of the underground or were guards who deserted their posts.

"Who are you?" I whispered to myself in the quiet room. My own voice echoed silently off the walls and silently played back in my ears. I shook my head as frightened tears welled up in my eyes. I knew what his fate would be, as mine would be eventually.

I heard noise outside and I looked up fast as the door opened. "Tess," said the rough voice beneath the mask of the Krimson Guard, "The Baron has ordered you to be moved to a new room, now grab your stuff, and come with me."

I nodded silently, I looked down at the man in my lap and placed his head gently back on the cold, steel floor. I knew the guard would stop me if I tried to move him onto the bed. I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You will survive."

I would make sure of that myself.

I stood up and grabbed my only item off the bedside table: the headband I'd received from my fallen lover. I walked out of the room without looking back at the injured man that lay unconscious on the floor.

_He'll be fine, I only need to look at him and know, that he's our survival._


	2. It Started With Hello

I sat on the steel ground and smiled as Torn stood before me, he was still in his Krimson Guard uniform and he looked up at me, "Tess, do you really like this uniform so much that you don't like me changing out of it until an hour and a half _after_ I get home?" he asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes I do, I like the idea that you're wearing the uniform of the people that protect us," I replied as I stood up and walked over to him, I kissed his lips longingly, and he smiled beneath them.

"Yeah well, being a Guard isn't all it's cracked up to be," he murmured almost bitterly, I smiled.

"Well, in this uniform you look more like my protector than you do when you're out of it," I explained.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Ah what the hell, I might as well humor you," he muttered.

"That's the spirit!" I said happily. He chuckled and hugged me in the bulky armor and the metallic feel rubbed against my flesh. "I must say though it's rather uncomfortable when you hug me in it."

He smiled, "Very well I'll go take it off," he said and ran out of the room, I almost ran after him as he left but the metallic _thud_s of his feet as he ran made me double over in laughter.

"It's not very subtle," I called after him.

"That's part of the reason I hate this armor," he called back.

I giggled and sat down on the comfortable couch in the large suite we lived in. _My Fiancée_, the words ran through my head eagerly. It had it's perks, being engaged to a Krimson Guard, they had great salaries and access to all parts of the city, even were granted an audience almost daily with the great Baron Praxis. It made me shiver to realize how lucky I was with the man of my dreams.

The downsides to this lifestyle were how sudden it could be taken away. What if something happened to my Torn? What if he got hurt, or worse, _killed?_ I whimpered softly at the thought of losing him forever to the cold, unforgiving hands of Death. That cloaked figure was lurking around any corner, waiting quietly to take away the loved ones I clung to.

I shook my head and bit my lip, I couldn't think about this, if I did then he would know I feared for his life more than I let on, and I couldn't let _my_ fears interrupt his career. He was well on his way to being the commander of his squadron. If that happened then he'd get even better pay and we would be one of the wealthiest couples in this world.

I needed a great career of my own though, that way it didn't seem like all I wanted from my man was his money.

I began to contemplate career options as he walked back in.

"Hey there, pretty blonde," he said as he kissed my neck, I shuddered heavily and slowly turned to look at him with a perky smile on my lips.

"Well don't you look handsome," I stated as I stood up to see him in a suit.

"Did I forget to tell you? We're having dinner with Baron Praxis this evening," he said, I gasped softly and his quirky smile fell slightly, "I guess I really did forget to tell you."

"Tonight?" I said as I looked at my watch, "What time?" I asked almost panicky.

"At 8," he said simply.

"Then oh my goodness, I need to get ready," I said quickly as I ran back to the bedroom. I had a half an hour. This would be the first time I would be able to meet my fiancée's employer, and I needed to look presentable.

"Relax, Tess," he said with a quirky grin, "You have plenty of time."

"But dear, this is you _boss_, I can't go to have dinner with him without looking presentable, I don't want to go there in jeans and a ratty t-shirt and make _you_ look bad," I said borderline hysterical.

He walked over and kissed my lips soothing and rubbed my lower back relaxingly, I shivered and melted silently into his kiss as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. "Relax, you won't make me look bad, my boss doesn't have to love you, only I do."

I smiled at his words because I knew it was true, but I still wanted to make my lover happy. "I know," I whispered, "And that's all the love in the world I need."

We were a rather sappy couple. Despite the fact that Torn was a Krimson Guard and was almost a commander, he still was very romantic. He didn't really like to dance in front of other people, but with me, he would. He had danced before in front of the other members of his squadron; they joked and jeered as we had danced in a slow circle immersed in our own little world. In that single moment, we were sucked into each other, lost away from the cruelty of the world that was at war with creatures beyond our very own understanding.

"Come on," he whispered as he touched my chin, "Get ready and we'll head over," he said.

"Is it going to be just us?" I asked.

"No, he informed me that his daughter Ashelin was going to be sitting in at the dinner as well," he replied as he walked out of the room.

I bit my lip and nodded to myself and turned to the closet behind me. in it was a whole wardrobe of clothes that could either repel or attract any man, but I only wanted the eyes of one.

I smiled as I chose my favorite, the one dress that attracted the man that loved me, and that I loved in return, this would be the same dress I would use to keep his attention away from any other woman.

15 minutes later we were stepping out of the Krimson Cruiser and walking into Baron Praxis' palace. I was in a sleek, black, low-cut, backless dress with a slit up the thigh, exposing my long pale legs and midnight blue stilettos. In my hair was the brown headband that he'd given me on my birthday a few years back. I smiled as I looked over at him. I had a single, simple necklace that hung from a delicate silver chain around my neck. The pendant was a cat eye with my birth stone (garnet) in the center like a beacon of dark love.

We walked up the palace staircase as citizens around us stared as we walked past them. I smiled, I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, I was hanging on the arm of a glorious man with the world at his fingertips, now either he would take hold of the world, or let it slip into oblivion, knowing him, he would take hold of the world and nurture it like a lost pet.

As we entered the main room we found the Baron standing in the center of the room, his right eye was concealed by a metallic eye patch and he had a large deep mahogany mustache.

"Baron Praxis," Torn said as he bowed deeply, "This is my fiancée, Tess," he said gesturing to me once he straightened up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," I said curtseying politely and I saw a sleek grin slip across his lips like grease.

"The pleasure is all mine, Madame," he said with a smirk. I smiled politely as he took my hand and kissed it. "Torn, Tess, if you'll follow me, I shall lead you into the dining room where our meal will take place," he said as he bowed courteously.

Torn nodded and we followed Baron Praxis into the other room, once we entered the room we saw a large table that stretched across the entire room, there were multiple chairs seated along each side of the table and one placed at the head of each side. A girl was standing beside the table, she had deep red hair that was pulled back in dreadlocks, she had a tattoo on her face like Torn did; this girl was a Krimson Guard. She had golden eyes and lightly tanned skin, she had on a crimson corset dress that was laced up the front, her stomach was exposed along with part of her breasts which were pressed together in the tight dress, I felt a small streak of jealousy rape my mind as I watched her with bloodlust in my veins. I kept my jealousy at bay though as the girl curtseyed to us with some difficulty. Her boots were steep and were a deep black.

"Torn, Tess, I would like to present my daughter Ashelin to you," Baron Praxis said briskly.

I curtsey politely and smiled coolly, "It's nice to meet you," I said sweetly.

Torn approached her and took her hand, bowing as he kissed it politely, "A pleasure ma'am," he said with a smile like honey.

"Likewise," she replied, her eyes were mesmerizing as she stared intently at Torn with a silky smile on her lips. I could hear it in her voice, she was captured by his good looks and charming personality, just as I had been. _But he was mine!_

"Shall we begin dinner?" Baron Praxis suggested.

"Of course, my lord," Torn said, tearing his gaze away from his boss's daughter and we sat around the table.

Torn sat beside Ashelin, and Baron Praxis insisted I sat next to him. Something about the whole ordeal made my spine shiver and my body tense. Something wasn't right.


	3. Goodbye Life

I sat on the bed as Torn walked in from the bathroom, he was wearing a crimson robe, and his eyes almost seemed saddened, I had been quiet the whole drive home. I was somewhat sullen from watching him and Ashelin gaze at each other like love-struck teenagers.

"Tess," he said as he walked over to me, "I have something I want to tell you."

My heart began to fly in my chest like a hummingbird as so many negative thoughts ran through my head, but one begged and pleaded with myself as I hoped and prayed. _Please don't call off the engagement because of that hussy! I'll do what ever you want! Please just don't leave me for some slutty princess!_

"What?" I asked, keeping my tone even and cool.

"I'm thinking about quitting the Guard," he said. I didn't speak for a few minutes; it was honestly not the response I'd anticipated.

"What? Why?" I asked, I was not reprimanding him, nor was I being cruel and cold. I was shocked, "You have a promotion coming your way; you're almost to the top of your career, why would you give it all up?"

"Well…it's just how things are run in this town by the Baron," he muttered, "I don't really know if I want to be part of it."

I sighed and bit my lip, "Well it's up to you dear, I'll support you no matter what you do," I replied.

He smiled and walked over to me, he kissed my lips hungrily and pressed closer to me as his robe fell from his shoulders into a bundle on the floor at his feet. His hard cock was erect and ready as he slid my dress off of me. I could see the feral urgency in his eyes as he gently laid me down on the bed.

He laid over me and kissed my face, lips, chest, and neck with eager hunger. I shivered as he quickly, yet gently, shoved his hard penis into my body. I gasped softly and let out a ravenous moan as my arms slid around his torso and my fingers clung to the skin on his scarred back. Slowly he began to thrust into my body, he panted excitedly into my ear as he moved faster and faster, the friction set up a delicious rhythm that sparked to my core.

I whimpered and moaned beneath him as I buried my face his neck; I could feel his prideful smile against my ear as he nibbled on it.

"I love you, Tess," he whispered into my ear between panting moans. I could feel his body growing slick with sweat from his rapid thrusts into my body.

"I love you too, Torn," I whimpered in response, I could feel my heart beating a staccato rhythm, as if it were trying to jump out of my chest. The words he'd spoken to me were all I'd needed to hear to know he wasn't going to leave me for the red headed tramp. Torn; he was my life and my love, I lived and breathed for the man who literally saved me from myself.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure as my body reached the climatic peak of lust; I could hear Torn moan into my ear as he clawed my back hard and thrust into me harder and faster as he got off.

Slowly he slid out of me and I lay panting, covered in sweat as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over our naked bodies and pulled me close to him. He was probably the only Krimson Guard that actually cuddled after sex. I giggled to myself at the thought as he pulled me close to him with arms around my waist.

I rested my head on his chest and sighed peacefully, I was content with life, even if he was deciding to take on a new career; it merely meant a new path for the two of us to take.

The next morning I awoke alone in the king sized bed, I looked at the clock to see it was 11:15AM. I had slept in for awhile. I smiled and climbed out of the bed, my back cracked in three different places and I smiled and groaned slightly. I stretched, popping up my back and neck in several places. I grabbed my robe off the chair and went into the bathroom; I turned on the water and stepped beneath the cascading waterfall that began to steam. I sighed contently as I let my body relax, I was still sore from the night before.

After a few minutes of relaxing I decided to begin cleaning myself. I washed my hair quickly three times before applying my conditioner. I then washed my body and shaved my legs, armpits, and pubic hair. I then rinsed out the conditioner and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed one of the plush towels and dried myself off quickly before wrapping myself up in my baby blue robe. I walked into the bedroom where, from the closet, I pulled a deep red button up shirt and a pair of black shorts. I began to tidy up the house, but when I went into the living room at about 2 the front door opened and in walked Torn, his lower lip was split and he had a tear in his ear.

"Oh my god, Torn, are you alright?" I asked, hurrying over to him.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to brush it off with a false smile.

"Then why are you all cut up?" I asked as I put my hands firmly on my hips.

"Just got taught a little lesson today," he said as he walked back to the bedroom, I followed after him concernedly.

"A lesson for what?" I asked.

"Desertion." He snapped as he spun around, I stopped short to see his eyes blazing with rage and anger.

"T-Torn…"

"Oh just shut up, Tess" he spat as he threw his shirt on the ground, "You're the one who told me to go through with it."

"I told you to do what you wanted," I replied timidly, he glared at me and slowly his expression softened.

"I know…I'm sorry Tess, I'm just pissed off is all," he muttered as he sank down onto the bed silently and buried his face in his hands. "I told the Baron I wanted to quit the Guard and he flipped, he brought Errol and a few of the other Guards in and had them 'teach me a lesson,' and now I'm back at square one."

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked up with despair in his eyes as anguish hung to his skin like an odor, "I got demoted," he muttered, "Now I'm back doing sewer patrol, the pay sucks so I'm gonna have to move…"

My voice got lost somewhere on the way to my mouth. _What did he mean by 'I'm gonna have to move'? There was no we, no hint of the two of us in that statement._

"What do you…" I couldn't even finish my question as my voice got choked up with tears.

"Tess…" he whispered.

His words were cut off by a loud _BANG_ in the front room, I ran towards it to investigate, "Tess, no!" he cried out hopelessly. I didn't understand why until I made it there though. I found several Krimson Guards in the front room with their guns ready for fire and I gasped as Errol walked towards me.

"Hello, Tess," he sneered as he touched my skin; I shuddered away from him instantly; I looked at Torn with pleading eyes that were sprinkled heavily with fear.

"Torn, what's going on?" I asked almost begging to know that what I was thinking wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, "This is my fault…"

I shook my head, "Torn…" I begged.

Errol grabbed my upper arm hard and squeezed it roughly, "Come on my dear, the Baron wants to see you in his palace _now_," he snickered as he dragged me out of the suite.

"Torn!" I cried out helplessly as Errol escorted me forcefully from my home.

"You're pathetic fiancée can do nothing for you," Errol jeered as he forced me down the stairs and into an awaiting Krimson Cruiser, I looked out to see Torn standing on the front steps with tears on his face before he was taken to the ground with the Guards around him beating him mercilessly. Errol waited until I watched them beat him lifeless.

"You're now Baron Praxis' toy."


	4. Baroness?

I was thrown into Baron Praxis' throne room, I looked up at him as he sat on his throne with an arrogant smile on his lips, "We meet again, Tess," he said with a smirk. I glared up at him with tears still streaming down my face.

"How could you do that to Torn?" I yelled through my tears as I wrung the bit of my shirt that hung over my shorts.

"Stop that," he replied as he stood up and strode over to me, "You're pathetic when you mourn over pathetic people."

I felt rage rear up in my heart, "Torn was not pathetic! He was more of a man than you'll ever be!"

His single eye turned black with anger and he slapped me hard across the face, "You want to see a man? Then I'll show you what a real man can do." He grabbed the back of my hair and forced me to my feet.

"Oh give me a break, your no man, the only way you even became the Baron was by betraying our former leader, Damas!" I yelled at him.

"I earned my right to sit on the throne!" the Baron shouted back, I felt about three feet high compared to him, but I refused to back down to him. He ruined everything, my present life, my previous life, and my family.

"You earned nothing! You're a coward! The only way you can keep in power is by keeping this war going!" I shouted back, "Otherwise you know that no one would listen to you!"

With a final roar of fury he led me out of the room. Errol was close behind us as I was half dragged out of the throne room and down to the dungeon. Errol had a fond gleam in his eyes as he doted on the Baron; he seemed like an eager puppy. He was nothing but the Baron's lap dog.

I whimpered as he led me towards a metal cell, he threw me into the small room and I looked around fearful as I stared at him, "I'll come back for you when it's time," the Baron said with a snarky grin on his lips.

I whimpered as he slid the metal door shut and it slammed with a loud _clang_. I looked around fearfully as I felt my claustrophobia made me begin to hyperventilate with dread.

The day started out with my daily chores that I'd set for myself, and it wasn't even evening yet and I was in a cell and my fiancée was dead, bleeding on the ground, beaten to death by the people who had once claimed to look up to him.

I curled up on the small bed and began to cry. I tried to make myself think of a happier time, a time when my life was actually pleasant. I forced myself to think of my time when I was Baroness of this town.

"_Damas!" I screeched as I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him; my husband. I kissed his lips over and over again, the taste of them was addicting, and I didn't want to let go of him._

"_So? What is the verdict Tess?" he asked as he looked down at my growing stomach, I smiled._

"_I talked to the doctor not but 15 minutes ago, and they said it's a boy!" I said happily, he picked me up and spun me around eagerly. We stood on the balcony before the grand Haven City. We both looked out at the city and saw destruction just beyond its walls._

_Just past the walls sat an army of metal heads that wanted to rip apart the people we watched over. Now with one of our own on the way, we couldn't let them reach us anymore than they have._

_I looked at Damas who was smiling down at me with pride, "Has Praxis given you anymore information on the metal head nest? We will need to know this information if we're going to infiltrate it and take out their leader," I said with a smile._

_Damas sighed as he walked back into the throne room, "No, he has not, I'm not really sure what's going on with Praxis lately, he's been secretive, and has been spending an awful lot of time in the library," he replied._

_I smiled, "Dear, Praxis is entitled to read as much as he likes in the library here, it's not completely off limits to the people who dwell here."_

"_Tess, I love you, but you seem to forget that Praxis hates reading, and the sections he's been in…have me concerned," he muttered as he sat down on the throne._

"_What sections?" I asked as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder._

"_The ones that have to do with past wars," he replied as he rested his face in his hand as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair. "I think we'll have to keep an eye on him, because the way he's been acting has been making me feel uneasy, and with you now holding our son…I can't bear to think what would happen if he's doing what I think he is doing…"_

_I walked over and knelt down before him and looked up with a bright smile as my hair fell around my face and my crimson robe hugged my body tightly, "My dear, you worry too much about these things, you have a war going on outside of these walls, you shouldn't worry what's happening within them as much," I told him sweetly._

"_You're right, Tess, everything should be fine, as it is, our city is under attack by an enemy much bigger than us, let us worry about them."_

_I smiled as I stood up and hugged him happily, my husband, my lover, my king._

This was a strange tow, but I was so very wrong in those days. My son had been born shortly after Praxis took over the town, I had never actually met him, and nobody knew that _I _was the Baroness of the city, I had been kept a secret so I wouldn't be attacked. But after we were kicked out of the city and my son, Mar, was born, he was stolen from us. He first sent Sig into the town, but he was going no where with the search. Shortly after I managed to convince Damas to let me come back to the city, I wasn't exiled from the city, but since he was my husband and I wanted my family to stay together I went with him.

But when I got into the city I met Torn, he was on duty and first saw me when I walked into the town in my short shorts and my low cut green combat shirt. At that moment I felt the conflict in my own mind as I struggled to kill my attraction to the Krimson Guard who worked for my enemy. But soon we started dating, and then he proposed to me. What could I tell him? That I was already married to the man who used to rule the city? That I was the ex-baroness of the city and that I was here to find my son who was never actually known to exist?

I agreed to the marriage, even though I knew it could never happen. So I continued to put it off as I fell more and more in love with him. This was how our lives continued to be as he slowly made it further up the ranks with all his hard work, and then in one day. It crashed down. He went back to his first rank and I lost him when he was beaten to death before my very eyes.

I curled up into a tighter ball as I pulled the blanket over my head and sobbed hard into my hands. I wanted my life back. I wanted my husband at my side to tell me that everything would be okay. But I knew it was pathetic hopefulness that would never happen. My life would forever changed, because I wanted to find my son, and found another lover…


End file.
